wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2009 album)
"Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles" is The Wiggles' greatest hits album, first released in 2009. An updated version was released in 2013, replacing some songs from this version with new tracks from that year. Tracklist #Hot Potato - 1:19 #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) - 1:36 #Fruit Salad - 2:28 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1:25 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - 2:23 #Wake Up Jeff! - 1:24 #Wiggly Party - 1:59 #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) - 1:56 #Wiggle Bay - 2:02 #The Monkey Dance - 1:43 #Get Ready To Wiggle - 2:05 #Go Santa Go - 1:51 #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) - 1:38 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword - 2:37 #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport (featuring Rolf Harris) - 1:40 #Dressing Up - 2:06 #Move Your Arms Like Henry (featuring Paul Hester on drums) - 1:50 #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - 1:45 #Do The Owl (featuring Steve Irwin) - 2:28 #The Zeezap Song - 2:02 #Play Your Guitar With Murray - 1:47 #Rockin' Santa! (featuring John Fogerty) - 2:25 #To Have A Tea Party - 1:42 #Here Come The Chicken (featuring James Burton on guitar) - 2:05 #Getting Strong! - 1:23 #Murray Had A Turtle - 1:58 #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star - 2:15 #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! - 1:20 #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (featuring Leo Sayer) - 3:32 #Dr Knickerbocker - 2:16 #The Shimmie Shake! - 2:48 #Over In The Meadow - 1:46 #Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail - 1:16 #Monkey Man (featuring Kylie Minogue) - 2:34 Video Releases The video of "Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles" was released on DVD in 2010 with the clips of all of the songs from the CD, plus a 35th song, Hot Poppin' Popcorn. A video was also made based off of the 2013 version of the album. Bonus DVD In the United States, a Target exclusive version of the 2009 album came with a bonus DVD that had clips from Toot Toot! and Wiggledancing! Live in Concert, as well as a storybook and the song Wash Your Hands. Contents *Hot Potato (Live song from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) *Fruit Salad (Live song from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) *Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (song from Toot Toot!) *Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes (song from Toot Toot!) *Wash Your Hands (song clip for UNICEF) *Wags in New York (electronic storybook from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) Personnel *The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Sam Moran *Music Produced by: Anthony Field *Musical Arrangements by: Anthony Field and Dominic Lindsay *String Arrangements by: Dominic Lindsay Release Dates * Australia: May 7th 2009 * America (original): December 21st 2009 * America (re-release): October 19th 2010 * United Kingdom: June 7th 2010 Trivia * Both versions show Murray and Jeff's names in the song credits of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, though they didn't write this song. Likewise, Anthony is credited for Get Ready To Wiggle although he didn't write it. * Greg sings Ooh It's Captain Feathersword on both versions of this album, while the clip featured in both video versions are from Wiggledancing! Live In Concert with Sam. * Rolf Harris guest stars in Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport, John Fogerty guest stars in Rockin' Santa!, Leo Sayer guest stars in You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, and Jamie Redfern guest stars in Hot Poppin' Popcorn. * Move Your Arms Like Henry featues Paul Hester on drums. * Here Come The Chicken features James Burton on guitar. * Hot Poppin' Popcorn does not appear on this album, as the song wasn't released yet. Goofs * Murray and Jeff's names are listed in the song credits of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. * Anthony's name is listed in the song credits of Get Ready To Wiggle. * On page 29 in the US booklet, It says that Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail is from Pop Go The Wiggles! though it didn't appear on that album. Category:Seri [[Category:2010 Category:Wiggles albums Category:2009 Category:2009 albums Category:Galleries Category:Best Of albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:Series 1 Albums Category:Series 2 Albums Category:Series 3 Albums Category:Series 4 Albums Category:Series 5 Albums Category:2010 albums Category:2010